


Three Brothers and Three Lovers

by stonecoldsober



Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldsober/pseuds/stonecoldsober
Summary: A fairy tale of the most special and precious relationship on this planet, with a bit Angela Carter vibe and a very Oscar Wilde ending. Enjoy! ;)
Relationships: Andy Samberg/Akiva Schaffer/Jorma Taccone





	Three Brothers and Three Lovers

曾经有过也曾未有过这样一个故事，曾有过一个故事。王国的海湾边有一座小镇，小镇中有一家同母异父的三个兄弟。大哥名叫阿吉瓦，他的父亲死去后，母亲嫁给了第二位丈夫。二哥名叫安迪，他的父亲死去后，母亲嫁给了第三位丈夫。三弟名叫乔玛，他出生后，他们的母亲挖开后院的土，寻找他们的父亲去了。三个兄弟都非常英俊，一个像约书亚，一个像巴克斯，还有一个像海伦。但是他们都没有娶亲，三个人生活在同一幢房子里，就在他们的母亲与父亲们的骨头上。

星期一，大哥阿吉瓦去河边捕鱼，不论早出或晚归，总能不多不少捕到三条鲤鱼。星期二，二哥安迪去森林打猎，不论早出或晚归，总能不多不少猎到三只野兔。星期三，三弟乔玛到门前纺织，不论早出或晚归，总能不多不少织出三件衬衫。星期四，阿吉瓦会在鱼篓和勿忘我旁歌唱，他唱的是：“三天前我去捕鲤鱼，一条给我，一条给让太阳神强壮的人，一条给让月亮神温柔的人。”星期五，安迪会在猎弓和郁金香旁歌唱，他唱的是：“三天前我去猎野兔，一只给我，一只给让太阳神勇敢的人，一只给让月亮神善良的人。”星期六，乔玛会在织机和玫瑰旁歌唱，他唱的是：“三天前我去织衬衫，一件给我，一件给让太阳神保护我们的人，一件给让月亮神引领我们的人。”星期日，三个兄弟在屋檐下喝酒，先把太阳吵醒，再把月亮和星星吵醒。

有一个星期一，阿吉瓦去河边捕鱼。日落的时候，装着三条鲤鱼的鱼篓摇摇晃晃地对他说：“快离开这里吧，亲爱的阿吉瓦。你的幸福给你带来了厄运，邪恶的巨人就要把你们分离。”阿吉瓦不安地问道：“好心的鱼篓，有什么办法可以打败巨人？”“要想打败巨人，你必须停止为你的兄弟捕鱼。”接下来的星期二，安迪去森林打猎。日落的时候，射中三只野兔的猎弓吱嘎作响地对他说：“快离开这里吧，亲爱的安迪。你的幸福给你带来了厄运，邪恶的巨人就要把你们分离。”安迪惊慌地问道：“好心的猎弓，有什么办法可以打败巨人？”“要想打败巨人，你必须停止为你的兄弟打猎。”接下来的星期三，乔玛到门前纺织。日落的时候，织出三件衬衫的织机簌簌发抖地对他说：“快离开这里吧，亲爱的乔玛。你的幸福给你带来了厄运，邪恶的巨人就要把你们分离。”乔玛伤心地问道：“好心的织机，有什么办法可以打败巨人？”“要想打败巨人，你必须停止为你的兄弟织衣。”

星期四，阿吉瓦没有在鱼篓旁歌唱，紫色的勿忘我变成了灰色，因为它记住了大哥的承诺：“我会一直为我的兄弟们捕鱼，直到鲤鱼的脊骨比我沉重的那刻。”星期五，安迪没有在猎弓旁歌唱，黄色的郁金香变成了白色，因为它记住了二哥的承诺：“我会一直为我的兄弟们打猎，直到野兔的眼睛比我沉重的那刻。”星期六，乔玛没有在织机旁歌唱，鲜红的玫瑰变成了黑色，因为它记住了三弟的承诺：“我会一直为我的兄弟们织衣，直到衬衫的丝线比我沉重的那刻。”

星期日，阿吉瓦、安迪和乔玛坐在不再芳香、不再明亮、不再鲜艳的花朵中央，他们彼此紧握对方的手。日落的时候，邪恶的巨人顶着海一样无边的云雾，踩着山一样巨大的火焰来到他们面前。巨人先对阿吉瓦说：“你不愿意抛弃你的兄弟，你也会抛弃他们。”话音刚落，阿吉瓦就变成了一根小小的鱼骨。巨人接着对安迪说：“你不愿意抛弃你的兄弟，你也会抛弃他们。”话音刚落，安迪就变成了一颗小小的兔子眼珠。巨人最后对乔玛说：“你不愿意抛弃你的兄弟，你也会抛弃他们。”正说着，乔玛就变成了一根细细的丝线。巨人喘着粗气离开了那里。

太阳醒了，之后月亮和星星也醒了。上帝对她在人间的使者说：“去吧，为我找到三件那里最珍贵的东西。”使者听命而去。回来时，带回了一根鲤鱼的脊骨，一颗兔子的眼睛，和一根衬衫上的丝线。上帝说：“你做得很对。”于是她把三件东西恢复了原型。于是，阿吉瓦、安迪和乔玛在太阳、月亮和星星之间，总有酒喝，总有歌唱。在那里，他们既可以当兄弟，又可以当情人。星期天的晚上，如果你仔细听，还能听到他们在讲巨人的孙子的笑话呢！


End file.
